mi amada princesa
by Tononainachuriplus
Summary: En esta sociedad, la gente te juzga por como te ves, y no por lo que eres, depende de tu raza, tu forma de vestir, tu trabajo, tu dinero, tu forma de hablar, de caminar, de todo lo de afuera y no por lo que hay en el fondo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! a... no tengo nada que decir... bueno...**

* * *

**Alicia:inazuma eleven no le pertenece a esta demente, le pertenece a level-5**

En esta sociedad, la gente te juzga por como te ves, y no por lo que eres, depende de tu raza, tu forma de vestir, tu trabajo, tu dinero, tu forma de hablar, de caminar, de todo lo de afuera y no por lo que hay en el fondo

Una mañana, un chico de la alta sociedad estaba jugando en un jardín muy costoso y elegante , el joven estaba jugando su juego favorito: el fútbol, a el le apasionaba ese juego, pero sus padres no le permitían jugar porque se podría 'ensuciar' o se podría lastimar, y con una apariencia así deshonraría a sus padres, y era lo que menos quería hacer. Jugaba con su perro Sasuke.

"gol!"-dijo el joven , ya era ( estaba competiendo con su perro)

"amo Tenma!"-dijo una de las criadas al encontrar a temna- " su madre lo ha estado buscando, dice que quiere hablar con usted"

"ha...claro ya voy para allá...después de encontrar mi balón"-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que la criada dijo buscando el balón por su gigantesco jardín con ayuda de Sasuke.

"pero...su madre dice que es algo muy urgente"-dijo insistente la criada- "ademas, yo buscare por usted su balón"-dijo la criada mientras se acercaba a un arbusto para empezar a buscar en ese lugar.

"muchas gracias!"-dijo retirándose para la sala de su mansión donde su madre lo esperaba.

Cuando llego a la sala, su madre se encontraba hablando con una señora, y al lado de la mujer se encontraba una chica con la misma edad que Temna, ojos azules, y cabello azul.

"oh! Hijo que bueno que ya llegaste"-dijo su madre, ligeramente sorprendida al ver a su hijo limpio sin ninguna mancha de suciedad en su fina y costosa ropa- "ven"

temna se acerco a los muebles donde se encontraba su madre, y se sentó al lado suyo.

"mira Tenma, ella es Aoi Sorano"-dijo presentando a la chica- "y ella es su madre, Sora Sorano"

"un placer conocerlo joven Tenma"-dijo Sora

"si un placer"-dijo sonriendo amablemente Aoi.

"ah.. si un gusto conocerlas"-dijo nervioso ante las invitadas, siempre tiene que comportarse perfecto ante cualquier tipo de invitado/a.

"Tenma, mira, Sora y yo somos amigas desde pequeñas y no nos hemos contactado desde hace 10 años, y cuando la volví a encontrar, decidimos que ella y Aoi quedaría un tiempo"-dijo la madre de Tenma explicando la visita de Aoi y Sora- "...mmm, Tenma porque no le enseñas la mansión a Aoi? hasi ella podrá conocer mejor la mansión"

"claro"-dijo dejando de estar tan nervioso- "bien Aoi, sígueme te mostrare la mansión"-dijo ansioso por mostrarle la mansión y ansioso al ver que podría tener una nueva amiga.

"claro"-dijo sonriendo amablemente

Y dejando hablando a sus madres, se fueron de la sala y Tenma le enseño la cocina, su habitación, el baño, etc... . Y el ultimo lugar por mostrar era el jardín.

"y este es el jardín"-dijo mostrando el jardín con sus manos, pero después callo al suelo...todo por su perro Sasuke quien lo lamia felizmente.

"ah! Sasuke! Si jaja yo también te quiero amigo"-dijo felizmente Tenma acariciando a su amigo.

"joven Tenma, aquí esta su balón de fútbol"-dijo apareciendo de la nada la criada- "aquí tiene"-seguido, le entrego el balón- "bueno, me retiro, ven Sasuke"

"te gusta el fútbol?"-pregunto Aoi sorprendida al ver que a un chico de su clase le gustara un deporte tan vulgar, según ella.

"si, me encanta"-dijo sonriente jugando con su balón- "a ti te gusta el fútbol?"-pregunto curioso, porque si le gustaba, tendría a alguien con quien jugar!

"no, una dama no juega deportes tan vulgares"-dijo Aoi con elegancia

"_vulgares?..._"-se pregunto Tenma mentalmente, como podía decir que el fútbol era vulgar? Era un deporte nacional, que todo el mundo jugaba, bueno no todos...odiaba eso de su vida, el vivía en una sociedad que solo aceptaba lo que consideraran elegante, digno... el envidiaba a las otras personas, que podían jugar, hablar, bailar, caminar lo que quisieran... pero el tenia un protocolo que cumplir, se lo enseñaron desde pequeño, estaba enojado, furioso con Aoi, ella insulto el deporte favorito, pero no podía, seria egoísta, si se enojaba con ella, ella le diría a su madre, e iniciarían una pelea y su madre perdería a su mejor amiga-"oh..."-fue lo único que dijo

"bueno, podemos entrar? Se esta volviendo de noche, y los animales salvajes salen a esta hora..."-dijo Aoi asustada.

* * *

"ah... bien"-dijo un poco triste aun por lo que dijo Aoi

**bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, espero que sean pacientes para cuando el próximo cap,**

**en el próximo capitulo empezara el Tenma x midori**

**hasta la próxima!**


	2. conociendo a mi princesa

**Bueno, mis queridos/as lectores, las doy el segundo capitulo ^_^**

* * *

**recordar!:inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5**

En una casa normal sin nada en especial, una muchacha con un lazo en la cabeza y ojos verdes, limpiaba la casa con mucha rapidez, porque estaba apurada porque llegaba tarde a su trabajo.

"ya! Termine!"-dijo la muchacha- "adiós abuela"-dijo apurada

"midori! Cálmate"-dijo su abuela haciendo que midori parara- "no porque llegues 15 segundos tarde al trabajo no quiere decir que no le des un buen 'adiós' a tu abuela!"- le dijo su abuela reprendiéndola

"ahh"-suspiro resignada- "lo lamento abuela, adiós te quiero"-dijo con una sonrisa

"bien ya puedes irte"-dijo su abuela abriéndole la puerta a su nieta pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ella salio como un flash para su trabajo- "esta niña nunca cambia"-suspiro su abuela

mientras midori iba corriendo para su trabajo apurada con una tostada en la boca ya que por apurada no pudo desayunar, cuando llego a una panadería el lugar donde ella trabajaba.

"perdón! Perdón! Perdón!"-dijo midori disculpándose por llegar medio minuto tarde.

"midori... no te voy a despedir porque llegaste medio minuto tarde"-dijo su jefe con una gotita tipo anime.

"es que me quede dormida"-dijo mientras se ponía el delantal- "cuales son los pedidos?"

"una creembrule, un pan con orégano **( a mi me encanta :3)**, dos panes de azúcar, y~"-dijo leyendo el papel donde estaban los pedidos, cuando iba a decir lo que faltaba...

"listo"-dijo midori con 6 platos, en un plato había una creembrule, en otro el pan con orégano, en otro 2 panes de azúcar, y en el ultimo tenia un pastel.

"wow"-dijo el jefe sorprendido al ver la rapidez de su empleada del mes- "midori, cada día me sorprendes mas"-dijo sonriendo orgulloso de su mejor empleada, en la panadería habían varios, pero midori era su favorita.

Midori simplemente sonrió, si su jefe esta feliz, ella también.

"ah, jefe"-dijo una empleada y mejor amiga de midori: Akane- "desde los barrios ricos"-dijo entregándole una carta sellada con el signo de la familia matsukaze, el cual era muy famoso por el país.

"COMO?!"-dijo alterado el jefe y midori al saber que una carta de la familia matsukaze se las enviaran a esa humilde panadería.

"si, mire el sello"-dijo akane señalando el sello

"dámela por favor"-le pidió midori a su amiga, ella se la dio, midori abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta- " 'le pedimos a la panadería inazuma que cocinen: un pastel de 45 capas de chocolate, vainilla, fresa, limón, caramelo, piña, coco, banana..."-dijo midori quien seguía diciendo mas y mas sabores, en total eran 45- "gracias por su colaboración"-concluyo midori sin aire por decir 45 sabores diferentes, y el 20% de ellas no sabia que existían.

"COMO?!"-dijo toda la panadería exaltados por todos los sabores y las capas del pastel.

"posdata: que este listo en menos de una semana"-dijo midori- "y les pagaremos 1000.5000,60 yens"** (así se le llama el dinero en japón, y como inazuma eleven fue creado en japón supongo que debo llamarlo así).**

"COMO VAMOS A HACER UN PASTEL TAN GRANDE Y CON TANTAS CAPAS?!"-dijo el jefe histérico- "pero...cuantos yens?"-dijo interesado en el dinero.

"1000.5000,60"-dijo midori verificando la cantidad de dinero

el jefe tubo una fantasía en donde el estaba nadando en una piscina echa de oro y después salto al agua que no era agua...si no dinero, nadaba felizmente con ojos como estrellas- "lo haremos"

"pero, jefe...no podemos hacer un pastel de esa cantidad, gastaríamos mucho dinero en un simple pastel"-dijo con una calculadora de quien sabe de donde la saco, y haciendo una cuenta de todo lo que gastarían en un simple pastel.

"no importa, con esfuerzo y dedicación lo terminaremos en un dos por tres"-dijo el jefe con el pulgar en alto- "quien esta con migo?"

toda la panadería se quedo en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del típico grillo con su famoso 'cri cri, cri cri' y el jefe tubo una gotita tipo anime- "no pueden discutir con migo! Soy su jefe! Ni siquiera se porque pregunte si estaban con migo! Yo mando aquí y les mando a empezar a hacer el pastel! si nos falta ingredientes vallan a comprarlos ahora!-dijo el jefe dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra, diciendo que lo que falte lo vallan a comprar enseguida.

El día fue largo, muy largo para ser exactos, midori fue la ultima en salir de su trabajo, la pobre se dio cuenta que ya eran las 6 de la tarde, y se acordó de lo que su abuela le avía mandado a comprar, entonces saco el teléfono y llamo a su abuela- "si? Abuela? Mira llegare un poco tarde a casa... si... es por comprar las cosas que me mandaste... si abuela, te quiero adiós"-colgó midori, seguido, fue a un supermercado que había cerca de allí.

* * *

"... y es por eso que fue el es el hombre mas importante de la nación"-dijo un maestro, era el maestro de tenma, a tenma no lo dejaban ir a escuelas normales porque la madre de tenma dice que 'esas escuelas son para pobres sin cobre jaja si es costoso es porque es bueno' y por eso contrataron a un profesor privado, el que cobraba mucho porque era muy 'bueno' enseñando. A tenma le daba igual todo eso... ya que se estaba durmiendo en su clase de historia.

"ahora tenma a la pagina 103...tenma?"-dijo el profesor al darse cuenta de que su estudiante se estaba durmiendo- "tenma...no me dejas opción"-dijo el profesor hasta que oyó un susurro de tenma el cual era:'fútbol...fútbol...quiero jugar fútbol...'- "bien, tendré que usar la otra"-dijo sacando una pelota de fútbol nueva de la gaveta de su escritorio, el cual tenia un olor a nuevo, el profesor acerco la pelota a la nariz de tenma, y tenma abrió los ojos frenéticamente y vio el balón el cual tenia pensado agarrarlo y decir 'mi amada mi amada pelota!' pero cuando lo iba a hacer el profesor la quito de la cara de tenma y el callo al suelo.

"ay... me duele la nariz"-dijo sobandosela ya que el callo boca arriba al suelo.

"eso te pasa al dormirte en mi clase tenma"-dijo el profesor- "la pagina 103"

"si profesor"-dijo resignado tenma para seguir con su aburrida clase de historia hasta que...

"disculpe"-dijo la criada- "la madre de tenma quiere verlo joven amo"

"ah profe... puedo irme? Mi mama me esta llamando"-dijo tenma preguntándole a su profesor si se podía retirar.

"si tu madre lo pide, esta bien"-dijo el profesor

"gracias profe"-dijo tenma con una sonrisa

la criada lo acompaño a la sala donde estaba su madre esperándolo, raramente estaba sin sora.

"bueno me retiro"-dijo la criada yéndose.

"y mama que quieres decirme?"-pregunto tenma, raramente su medre lo sacaba de clase pues ella quería que el fuera un hombre tan inteligente como rico (o sea...mucho)

"pues e notado que te llevas muy bien con aoi y que me dije 'porque no darles un día de paseo?' y pensé que seria un lindo gesto que la acompañaras a ver la ciudad con la limusina"-dijo la madre de tenma.

"la ciudad? Pero son las 6 y media de la tarde y mostrarle toda la ciudad seria..."-dijo tenma contando con sus dedos- "como 11 horas! Y lo peor es que si llago a esa hora... no podre jugar fútbol!"-dijo llorando cómicamente

"otra vez con el fútbol? Tenma no quiero que juegues mas ese deporte, no es para un niño de tu clase"-dijo elegantemente su madre- "y te dejo jugar ese deporte porque eres mi hijo y te quiero-dijo la mama de tenma aclarando porque lo deja jugar fútbol- "y ve arreglándote, aoi se esta arreglando y yo te enseñe que las damas no esperan"

"si...mama"-dijo tristemente tenma a su madre, la odiaba, bueno, el no odiaba a su mama, el la amaba con todo el corazón solo es que el odiaba cuando su mama le recordaba una y otra vez el protocolo que debe seguir.

"hay"-suspiro la mama de tenma- "hijo no creas que porque no te dejo jugar fútbol no te quiero, yo te amo con todo el corazón y tu lo sabes bien"-dijo sonriendo dulcemente tan solo como una madre lo sabia hacer y le beso la frente con una dulzura que solo una madre puede mostrar.

"si mami"-dijo tenma sonriendo tenma- "ya vuelvo mama"-dijo yéndose para ir a su cuarto y arreglarse .

"claro hijo"

cuando ya estaban listos (tenma y aoi) salieron de la mansión y se montaron en la limusina, tenma le hacia un tour por la mitad de la ciudad con mucha rapidez (quería jugar fútbol) solo le faltaba la otra mitad. Cuando llegaron a un parque porque era el ultimo lugar por visitar, ellos caminaban por el parque (a el chófer le dieron un descanso) hablaban de cosas sin importancia, según tenma, según aoi eran de vida o muerte, se estaba volviendo de noche pero aun se veía el sol en el ocaso.

"ah... tenma"-dijo aoi- "vayámonos del parque ya se esta volviendo de noche y los-"

"si si los animales 'salvajes' salen a esta hora ya lo se"-dijo tenma harto de que aoi le dijera eso una y otra ves el quería aprovechar al máximo su tiempo afuera de su mansión

"oye si no quiero estar aquí,tienes que obedecer!"-dijo aoi reprendiéndolo, a ella jamas la desobedecieron.

"y tu porque me mandas? Porque tengo que obedecer? Ya tengo suficiente con que mi madre me obligue a salir sin jugar fútbol y conque me digas 'una vez se me rompió el tacón' y eso no me importa porque lo dices como si fuera de vida o muerte!"-estaban empezando a pelear, después de 5 minutos de pelear hasta que aoi se harto.

"bien, yo me voy!"-dijo enojada

"bien!"-dijo tenma también enojado

aoi se fue a la limusina y tenma siguió caminando por el parque, no le importaba nada, estaba muy enojado como para importarle algo, siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con un lago, se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a lanzar rocas al lago.

en otra parte cerca de allí, midori caminaba con una bolsa llena de comida, ella pasaba por el parque porque era su ruta favorita, ella miro su reloj de su mano derecha **(quiero que midori sea zurda como yo :3) **ya eran las 8 de la noche, la fila del supermercado era gigantesca, estaba pasando por el lago por donde estaba sentado tenma y lo vio tirar las piedras al lago con mucha ira, pero el las lanzaba mal, no rebotaban, se undian con solo tirarla.

"oye... así no se tiran las piedras"-dijo una vos atrás de tenma, el se paro, se sacudió la ropa (par que tenia tierra en ella) - " y eso que te-"-dijo cuando se volteo, vio unos ojos color verde esmeralda. Midori también se quedo sin habla al ver esos ojos color azul metálico, y ellos estaban cerca uno del otro, ellos se quedaron estáticos, solo se miraban. Hasta que tenma bajo los ojos viendo todo el cuerpo de midori, vio su hermoso cabello rojizo, su lindo lazo en la cabeza. Y midori hizo lo mismo. Hasta que tenma rompió el hielo.

"como te llamas?"-dijo rompiendo el hielo tenma

"y-yo? Midori"-dijo la pelirroja presentándose con una reverencia, y estaba sonrojada- "y tu?"

"yo soy tenma matsukaze"-dijo tenma presentandose con una sonrisa y también estaba sonrojado pero extrañamente feliz ya que sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago, la expresión correcta era mariposas en el estomago.

"es-pera...eres tenma matsukaze?"-pregunto midori y el simplemente asintió- "tu pediste un pastel de 45 capas de 45 sabores?!"-pregunto alterada midori porque hicieron la mitad del pastel en un día.

"45? yo le pedí a mi mama 2 capas...ARGH ella jamas me escucha"-dijo enojado con su madre

"tu...madre?"

"si, ella casi nunca me escucha"-dijo quejándose- " oye midori porque no seguimos hablando mientras caminamos hacia tu casa, yo te acompaño"-dijo cortésmente sonriendo y sonrojado

"ha...claro tenma"-dijo sonrojada

**eeeeeen fin, espero que les aya gustado y les pido que me digan si son zurdas/os o diestras/os**

**yo soy zurda, bueno hasta el proximo cap.**


	3. cap 3

**Lamento el retraso -.- en serio lo lamento, es que tuve problemas con mis padres por que dicen que paso mucho tiempo en la compu y de una manera muy MUY difícil logre hacer este cap...bueno ya saben inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5. Y queria darle gracias a shigatsu-san porque en todas mis historias tiene un reviews de ella...te lo agradezco de corazón :). dejando el sentimentalismo aquí esta la historia.**

Los dos jóvenes caminaban, pero nadie hablaba, los dos tenían un silencio incomodo, pero el valiente de Tenma (quien se moría de nervios) inicio la conversación.

"y...Midori dime, por donde vives?"-dijo dejando de estar tan nervioso

"yo vivo cerca del parque"-dijo simplemente Midori- "oye, hay algo que me molesta, porque tu...digo tu mama pidió un pastel tan grande?"

"a eso...es por mi cumpleaños, cumplo en una semana"-dijo con una sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo

"cuantos años cumples?"-pregunto curiosa Midori, ya que Tenma parecía que tenia como unos 15 años y ella también.

"16"-dijo orgulloso- "en mi familia dicen que cuando un hombre cumple 16 años ya es un hombre oficialmente"

"valla...los ricos tienen un punto de vista diferente..."-dijo Midori porque a los 16 ya es un adolescente no un adulto, al menos eso pensaba ella.

"oye!"-dijo empezando a enojarse, pero se le fue el enojo al pensar que tenia razón, porque la tenia- "tienes razón Midori"-dijo rindiéndose.

"pero..."-dijo Midori- "tu eres diferente, y pensaba que los ricos eran arrogantes, presumidos y vanidosos y todo eso"

"si...e sufrido mucho por esa diferencia"-dijo tristemente Tenma

"ah? Porque?"

"veras, a mi me gustan otras cosas...ejemplo: me gusta el fútbol, y e conocido a varios ricos que dicen que ese es un deporte 'vulgar' o que no es para un chico de mi clase"-dijo recordando a Aoi y a su madre (de Tenma, no a la de Aoi)

"un deporte vulgar? El fútbol? Como pueden decir eso?!"-dijo enfadada- " el fútbol es mi deporte favorito y lo acaban de insultar!"

"pues yo también me enoje cuando lo insultaron...ESPERA!-dijo Tenma sobresaltado- "te gusta el fútbol?!"-dijo con estrellas en los ojos y violando el espacio personal de Midori por que el no le creia.

"ah...pues...si"-dijo roja porque Tenma estaba muy cerca de su cara- "es mi deporte favorito...y te puedes a-alejar un p-poco"-dijo tartamudeando un poco porque Tenma estaba muy cerca

"ah?...ah! Si lo siento jajaja"- rio nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer

"no importa"

y ellos siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa que les viniera a la cabeza , mientras en la mansión Matsukaze...no todo andaba bien...

"el me desobedeció!"-dijo indignada Aoi- "que indignación! Y el tubo la osadía de gritarme! Y por eso tuvimos una pelea!"-dijo mas indignada Aoi

"que?!"-dijo escupiendo el agua que estaba tomando por lo que había oído y porque Aoi entro a la cocina de manera estrepitosa- "como?!"

"lo que escucho!"

"ese..."-dijo llena de ira la madre de Tenma- "TENMA!"-grito furiosa- "donde esta Tenma?!"

"a..bueno..cuando tuvimos la pelea yo fui a la limusina y el siguió caminando por el parque"

"TENMA!"-dijo mas furiosa la madre de Tenma.

con Tenma y Midori, Tenma estornudo

"salud"-dijo Midori- "alguien esta hablando de ti"

"gracias"-dijo Tenma con una sonrisa.

"ah! Ya llegamos a mi casa"-dijo Midori con un poco de tristeza, ya no podría estar con el

"Midori! Donde estabas?!"-dijo la abuela de Midori alterada

"abuela! Tranquila!"-dijo Midori tratando de calmarla- "yo fui al supermercado"

"pero te tardaste mucho"-dijo su abuela calmada- "...y jovensito, quien eres tu?"-dijo dándose cuenta de la presencia de Tenma

"yo soy Tenma Matsukaze"-dijo presentándose con una reverencia

"Tenma Matsukaze? Tu sales en la T.V"-dijo la abuela de Midori

"que?"-dijeron Tenma y Midori al unisono

"si miren"-dijo la abuela de Midori para que entraran a su casa, ya dentro la abuela de Midori tomo el control remoto y prendió el televisor, y hay aparecía el presentador de las noticias y el decía:'Tenma Matsukaze, esta perdido, la ultima vas que se le vio fue en el parque de la ruta 65, si alguien lo encuentra se le dará la recompensa de 1000.50 yens' dijo el presentador. La abuela de Midori apago el televisor y ella y Midori vieron a Tenma, el tenia una mirada de 'porque a mi!'

"ah..Tenma.."

"no me entreguen! Se los ruego!"-dijo Tenma llorando cómicamente y rogando

"no, no, no Tenma"-dijo calmándolo Midori- "no lo haremos Tenma...y porque no quieres?'

"porque si me entregan mi mama me dará un regaño que...que...ARGH es tan malo que ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar!"

"vamos Tenma, ni que se fuera a enojar tanto"

"no la has visto"-dijo recordando la vez que el estaba jugando fútbol y el se tropezó con una roca y el callo en un charco de lodo, y cuando su mama lo vio todo sucio con su traje nuevo y MUY costoso, después su madre lo miro y desde hay todo se volvió borroso ….- "hay ni siquiera lo puedo recordar de lo malo que fue"

"bueno, si no quieres volver a tu casa, te puedes quedar aquí si quieres"-dijo amablemente la abuela de Midori

"que?"-dijo Midori al creer que el chico que conoció hace unas 6 horas, aunque para ella lo conocía desde toda la vida, en su casa.

"claro me encantaría!"-dijo Tenma feliz ante la hospitalidad de la abuela de Midori

"abuela estas segura?"

"Midori no seas grosera y muestrale a Tenma la habitación de huéspedes"-dijo la abuela

"ah..si lo lamento abuela jajaja"-dijo Midori disculpándose- "ven Tenma"

"si"

Midori le mostró a Tenma cada parte de la casa, el baño, la cocina, la sala de estar,y por ultimo el cuarto de huéspedes **(no se dieron cuenta de que cuando Tenma le mostró la mansión a Aoi dije lo del el baño etc. lo mismo hizo Midori con Tenma)**

"bien, y este es tu cuarto, no es un cuarto de hotel de 5 estrellas pero es lo mejor que tenemos"-dijo Midori mostrandole el cuarto

"no importa Midori es ta bien esta cuarto"-dijo con una sonrisa

"bueno"-en el cuarto había un reloj de pared y mostraba que ya eran las 11 de la noche- "hay mira ya es muy tarde! Si no me acuesto temprano me quedare dormida y llegare tarde al trabajo!"

"tienes trabajo?"-pregunto Tenma

"oye ya me debo ir a dormir, buenas noches"-dijo apurada Midori, pero ella paro al sentir que alguien la agarraba de la muñeca

"buenas noches Midori"-dijo Tenma dulcemente, ella se le quedo mirando unos instantes, y sonrió dulcemente también, y sus instintos la controlaron, ella lo abrazo, el se quedo en shock, la chica que le causaba mariposas en el estomago lo estaba abrazando, el le devolvió el abrazo, era un abrazo cálido y tierno, ellos no querían que ese abrazo terminara, se quedaron hay unos minutos, Midori se quería dormir hay, ella se sentía tan relajada y cómoda, tenia un cálido sentimiento en el pecho, pero el hermoso y cálido momento se desapareció cuando Midori recordó la hora y su trabajo .

"ah...lo siento"-dijo Midori muy sonrojada- "que tengas buenas noches"- y salio rápidamente del cuarto muy apenada por lo sucedido.

"si...que tu también tengas buenas noches..."-dijo Tenma tristemente. Y sin mas que decir se fue a su cama y se quedo durmiendo.

Midori corrió hacia su cuarto, y se encerró en el (le puso llave), trataba de calmar su corazón respirando tranquilamente _"que me sucedió? Porque lo abrase? Hay...pero fue tan lindo...que dije?! N-n-no debo en esto porque así no podre dormir...pero fue tan cálido...porque mi corazón latía tan fuerte?...ma__ñana pienso todo esto"_ pensó Midori, pero a diferencia que Tenma, ella no se durmió tan rápido por seguir pensandoen lo del abrazo_,_ pero al final si se durmió pero muy tarde.

**Eeeeeeeen fin, espero que les aya gustado y no olviden dejar review, adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis queridos lectores! A qui les dejo el cap numero...ha...ni me acuerdo y me da flojera pensarlo y/o buscarlo...creo que tengo flojera porque estoy escuchando una cancion llamada "the lazy song" de bruno mars (amo esa cancion *.*)**

**desclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5**

* * *

"_midori..."-la nombrada suspiro- "dime que no puedes vivir sin mi ..."-dijo un chico que la besaba con deseo _

"_no puedo vivir sin ti"-dijo midori mirando al chico a los ojos_

" _di que me necesitas"-dijo el chico volviéndola a besar_

"_te necesito a mi lado!"-dijo en tono de suplica_

"_ahora...di que me amas"-le ordeno el chico _

"_te...amo...tenma"_

"AHHHH!"-dijo midori despertando de un 'hermoso' sueño_, _estabasudando y estaba jadeando- "hay...que sueño...no puedo creerlo...el apenas se a quedado un día y ya estoy teniendo fantasías con tenma!"-dijo cubriendoce la cara con la almohada- "y para colmo...hoy es lunes...lunes...HOY ES LUNES!?"-al darse cuenta de que día era, se callo de la cama y rápidamente se paro para ver su reloj _"7 de la mañana?! Voy a llegar tarde! Me quede dormida! Porque nadie me despertó?! ARH!"_pensó mientras se vestía rápidamente

mientras en la sala de estar...

"vive en paz y sabe pelear! KA-KA-RO-TO. Come como loco y se va a entrenar! KA-KA-RO-TO. El mejor amigo que podrías desear! KA-KA-RO-TO. Como es sayajin le es fácil luchar! KA-KA-RO-TO. KAKAROTO, KAKAROTO, KAKAROTO, EL ES KAKAROTO~"-cantaba tenma la canción de Bob esponja versión Goku. el se había despertado antes que midori porque el despertador de ella estaba por alguna razón en su cuarto. El ya se había vestido, y el estaba en la sala de estar viendo Bob esponja.

"hijo...que quisieras de desayuno?"-le pregunto amablemente la abuela de midori

"pancakes!"-dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa

"enseguida"-le dijo la abuela con una sonrisa

"LLEGO TARDE!"-dijo una vos alterada proveniente de el cuarto de cierta pelirroja- "adiós!"-dijo apurada yéndose sin desayunar

"midori! Espera!"-ya era muy tarde, ella ya se había ido

"que la pasa a midori?"-dijo con las manos en los oídos por el grito de midori

"va al trabajo, ya estoy acostumbrada a que grite como si fuera el fin del mundo, pero no me gusta que ella se valla sin decirme un 'adiós' decente y sin desayunar"-dijo molesta la abuela- " y de paso porque ella no va al trabajo hoy por la carta que le mandaron del trabajo"-dijo con una carta en su mano (quien sabe de donde la saco)

"ella trabaja?"-pregunto intrigado el rico

"si, como yo no puedo trabajar por mi edad, por eso ella tiene que hacerlo para mantenernos"-dijo con una mirada melancólica

"ah...perdón por preguntar"-se disculpo al darse cuenta en lo que se metió al preguntar eso.

"ah? Ah! No te preocupes tenma, voy a empezar ha hacer los pancakes"-dijo la abuela yéndose hacia la cocina

"si!"-dijo animado

"oye tenma, esto va a tardar un poco, porque no vas a al patio trasero? Puedes jugar porque hay muchas pelotas como de...basket, tenis, fútbol.."

"fútbol?! Genial!"-dijo emocionado y salio corriendo al patio, pero paro en seco y pregunto- "donde esta el patio? Jeje"

"izquierda, y dos derechas"-le dijo simplemente la abuela

"gracias!"-y como dijo la abuela, doblo una izquierda y dos derechas y llego al patio trasero. Cuando lo vio se quedo perplejo _"que pequeño!"pensó_ al ver el patio, el de su casa era muchísimo mas grande- "bueno...al menos hay suficiente espacio como para jugar"

"gol!"-dijo una vos, pero cuando tenma iba a voltear de donde vino la vos, su cara fue golpeada por un balón, pero todos sabemos de que es ese balón

"auch!"-se quejo tenma- "quien me golpeo la cara con este balón?!"-pregunto enojado

"perdona"-dijo otra ves la voz

"ah? Quien es?"-dijo tenma mirando de izquierda a derecha, pero no encontró a nadie

"oye! Aquí!"-dijo la voz, tenma miro hacia abajo, y encontró a un niño de baja estatura con dos mechones, banda azul en la cabeza y cachetes rosados

"ah?...oh! Lo lamento amiguito, no te vi"-dijo tenma

"amiguito? Como que amiguito?!"-dijo el niño enojado- "bueno no importa, me das mi pelota?

"claro...juegas fútbol?!"-pregunto emocionado tenma al notar que la pelota era de fútbol

"si"-dijo el niño con una pequeña sonrisa- "ya me la das?"

"oye y si jugamos?"-dijo tenma sin escuchar al niño

"pero ni siquiera me conoces"-dijo con cara de '¬¬'

"bueno entonces me presento, soy tenma matsukaze"-se presento tenma con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano a el niño, el la miro detenidamente pero se decido a tomarla

"soy shinsuke nishizono"- dijo sonriendo también, pero después abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de algo- "eres el buscado por la T.V!? eres El hijo de la familia matsuka-"-pero tenma le tapo la boca a shinsuke antes de que dijera su apellido

"no digas mi apellido en voz alta!"-le susurro tenma a su nuevo amigo, shinsuke solamente asintió calmado y tenma le quito la mano de la boca

"bien, pero porque no quieres que digan tu apellido?"-pregunto confundido el pequeño

"tu sabes que me buscan verdad?"-shinsuke asintió- "pues tengo una pelea con mi madre y si me encuentra..."-dijo tenma recordando la vez que el se ensucio la ropa y su madre lo vio y todo se volvió oscuro etc.- "arg! Es tan malo que ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar!"

"bueno, puedes confiar en mi"-dijo shinsuke sonriendo, y tenma también sonrió al ver que tenia a un amigo nuevo- "y dime tenma, porque estas en la casa de mi hermana midori?"

"midori es tu hermana?!"-pregunto tenma sorprendido y alterado

"ha...bueno, ella no es mi hermana, somos vecinos pero ella me trata como si fuera su hermano menor y ella me deja decirle hermana"-le explico el menor

tenma suspiro- "me habías asustado jeje. empezamos a jugar?"-pregunto porque casi se le olvida su amado fútbol

"claro!"-y os dos empezaron a jugar felizmente

mientras en otra calle, midori corría apurada se había tardado mas por la multitud de personas que había en la calle. Cuando ella llego a su trabajo encontró a akane cerrando la panadería

"akane! Donde están los demás?! Porque cierras la panadería?!"-pregunto midori confundida

"tranquila midori"-dijo akane con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- "mira, hoy yo llegue de primera a trabar..."

flashback

"akane! Hola!"-dijo el jefe al verla venir a la panadería, aunque le pareció raro, por lo general midori era la primera en llegar al trabajo.

"hola jefe!"-saludo akane

"oye akane ya que res la primera en venir, quería informar que hoy no hay que trabajar porque hoy es el cumpleaños de mi esposa y tengo que pasar el día entero con ella para celebrarlo y por eso mande cartas a todos los empleados"-le explico el jefe

"ahhh, muy bien jefe"-de repente el teléfono de el jefe sonó y el respondió (era su esposa)

"alo? Si soy yo cariño, ya voy a cerrar la panadería"-el jefe aparto un poco el teléfono y le susurro a su empleada- "cierra por mi si?"-akane asintió

"si cariño, ya voy para la casa"-dijo el jefe por el teléfono mientras entrando a su auto para después irse.

Fin del flashback

" y eso fue lo que paso"-le explico akane a su amiga, pero midori tenia un tic en el ojo

"ARGH! Me mandaron una carta y ni me di cuenta y me pude quedar en mi casa durmiendo!"-dijo midori jalándose el cabello, akane ante tal escena le salio una gotita tipo anime

"tranquila midori jeje"-dijo calmándola

"y para colmo, tendré que estar con el"-dijo midori inconscientemente

"con quien no quieres estar midori?"-pregunto akane ante la revelación inconsciente de su amiga

"ah?!"-dijo al darse cuenta de su revelación- " nadie akane!"-dijo corriendo yéndose a su casa dejando a akane con la duda

"mmm que me estará ocultando?"-se dijo akane

cuando midori llego a su casa...

"midori! llegaste justo a tiempo!"-le dijo su abuela- "como no desayunaste, te hice a ti y a tenma y a shinsuke unos pancakes"

"gracias abuela"-le agradeció midori con una sonrisa a su abuela- "y shinsuke esta aquí?"

"si, el esta jugando con tenma en el patio de atrás"

"voy para allá"-dijo decidida

cuando llego, encontró a los dos jugadores acostados en el suelo jadeando de cansancio y con algunos rasguños

"shinsuke! tenma! Idiotas que les pasa?! Deben tener mas cuidado!"-dijo ayudando a shinsuke a levantarse

"es que jugamos mucho, y creo que nos excedimos"-dijo tenma adolorido intentando levantarse, y midori también lo ayudo a levantarse

"entren a la casa"-les ordeno midori

"si"-dijeron al unisono el menor y el castaño

cuando entraron la abuela ya tenia listos los pancakes **(si que tardaron los pancakes no?) **pero le dijo a midori que curara a los chicos antes de comer los pancakes.

"y...listo!"-dijo terminando de poner la ultima bendita en la cara de shinsuke (solo tenia dos benditas en la cara)- "ya puedes ir a comer los pancakes"-dijo con una sonrisa

"gracias hermana!"-dijo shinsuke saltando y yéndose a la cocina en donde comería sus pancakes

"ahora vienes tu tenma"-dijo buscando en el botiquín (de emergencias) una bendita, cuando volteo a ver a tenma el la estaba mirando fijamente con una cara seria.

"ocurre algo?"-pregunto un poco molesta, le miraba como si hubiera hecho algo malo

"porque no me mostraste a tu 'hermano'?"- pregunto con un pequeño tono de celos pero midori lo noto, aunque la cara de tenma no cambio en nada, su cara seguía seria

"bueno, el no es mi hermano...el es mi vecino pero yo lo trato como un hermano menor, porque preguntas? Estas celoso?"-lo ultimo lo pregunto con picardia

"Celoso? Yo? Porque? Tu y yo solo somos amigos..."-dijo el sonrojado, pero lo de que solo son amigos le dolió decirlo y no sabia porque. En el caso de midori era igual...tenia una presión en el pecho y le dolía, y sin que lo pudiera detener, se le salio una lagrima- "uh? Midori porque lloras?"-pregunto el.

"ah? No... por nada..."-dijo limpiándose la lagrima y con una mirada triste, después agarro la cara de rico y la acerco a ella, el ante tal acto lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse y cerro los ojos esperando **(creo que ustedes saben que esta esperando el no?).** Pero lo único que sintió era algo pegajoso en su mejilla, el abrió los ojos y se toco la mejilla y... tenia una bendita **(esperaban otra cosa?) **

"una bendita?"-dijo confundido

"si, que creías que iba a hacer?"-pregunto la pelirroja sin pensar en lo que el quería que pasase

"ha? No! Nada!"-dijo el castaño mas sonrojado y nervioso- "vamos a comer ya los pancakes!"-dijo agarrando de la muñeca a la pelirroja

después de comer, tenma y shinsuke volvieron a afuera a jugar fútbol, mientras que midori entraba a su cuarto. Y después de 5 minutos salio de su cuarto y estaba vestida con ropa escolar

"abuela me voy a la escuela, y dile a tenma y shinsuke que para cuando vuelva ellos no tengan ningún rasguño!"-dijo tomando su mochila

"que suertes tienes! Puedes ir a la escuela"-dijo tenma que raramente no estaba jugando y shinsuke estaba al lado suyo

"como que suerte tenma? La escuela es lo peor del mundo!"-dijo shinsuke aclarándole lo obvio

"es verdad, es como ir a la cárcel todos los días"-opino midori

"es que mi madre no me deja ir a escuelas normales porque dice que 'si no es costoso no es bueno' aunque yo no lo entiendo, una escuela es una escuela, y digo suerte porque tienes amigos, en mi caso no porque estoy encerrado en mi casa"-se explico tenma

"buen punto...ese es el único lado bueno que tiene la escuela!"-dijo shinsuke sorprendido

"y tu que piensas midori?"-pregunto tenma, pero al voltear a verla ya no estaba- "se fue?"

"si, el lado bueno es que esta ves ella no grita como si fuera el fin del mundo para ir a la escuela"-bromeo la abuela

"bueno, mientras ella va a la escuela, juguemos wii en mi casa! **(me gustas mucho jugar wii :3)**"-dijo el menor

"shinsuke, tu también debes ir al la escuela hoy"-le dijo la abuela

"que?! Nooooooo!"-dijo llorando comicamente- "adiós tenma! Debo ir a mi casa para irme a la escuela!"-dijo shinsuke yéndose de la casa.

"bueno...ahora estoy solo..."-dijo con un aura morada en la cabeza

"porque no juegas fútbol?"-le propuso la abuela de midori quien tomaba una tasa de café

"por eso shinsuke y yo entramos a la casa, el balón tubo un agujero y se desinflo"-dijo con el aura morada en la cabeza

"y si vez T.V?"-le propuso

"bueno...que hora es?"-pregunto el castaño dejando de estar tan deprimido

"6:30"-le dijo la abuela viendo el reloj de la pared de la cocina

"6:30?! están pasando las tortugas ninja y me lo estoy perdiendo!"-dijo prendiendo el televisor y sentándose en el sofá

mientras en la escuela raimon...

"y por eso el lado A es perpendicular al lado C..."-dijo el maestro de la clase de midori y akane, akane prestaba atención a la clase mientras que su mejor amiga, midori, miraba por la ventana el paisaje, y meditaba lo que le había pasado ese día, desde lo de el sueño hasta lo de 'solo somos amigos' ese bendito pensamiento no la dejaba en paz, le dolía y no sabia porque...

"RIIIIIIING"

"ah?"-dijo midori volviendo al mundo

"midori porque estabas tan despistada en clase?"-pregunto una amiga de midori, castaña y de ojos marrones, kinako

"si, estuviste todo la clase mirando la ventana"-dijo akane

"no importa"-suspiro la oji-verde- "vamos al patio a comer, me muero de hambre!"-dijo con su típica sonrisa

las dos amigas se miraron y después sonrieron- "vamos!"-dijeron animadas

* * *

**eeeeeeen fin (no creen que deberia tener otra frase para el final?) buano, espero que les alla gurtado, espero sus reviews :D**


End file.
